


Reversal

by Jethny



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bottom Jake, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming With Tom, M/M, Tom is a Tease, it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: While they are fucking, Jake submits to Tom an idea he really wants to try. Tom is surprised, but he knows when to take advantage of a good opportunity when it comes to him.Or in other words:Jake asks Tom to fuck him. The idea is very appealing. To the both of them.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> A small piece of porn, because I like the idea. For me, they switch time to time, that's it.  
Why deprive themselves of a guaranteed pleasure when they can savor it both doubly?  
Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. There is none intention to cause offence or harm against the actors.

“You want to what?,” Tom asked, surprised.

“If you don’t want to try it it’s okay, I just thought, maybe, we could-,” Jake started to answer before Tom interrupted him.

“No, no! It’s not that, I’m just… surprised, baby,” Tom said, and then he kissed Jake’s lips tenderly. “You told me before you have tried it in the past and didn’t like it. That’s why I never asked! I mean, I assumed you didn’t _like_ it this way. And that’s fine with me! I really like to be on the receiving end, you have no idea,” Tom laughed, trying to relax the atmosphere, which made Jake smile.

“Yes you're right, I told you that, and that’s true. I bottomed once or twice, but it wasn’t really good,” and Tom’s smile vanished. “No, not like that, honey. It wasn’t that bad. I wanted to try it at the time, but you know, even if they were delicate with me, maybe it was not enough? Maybe they were too focused on their own pleasure and too… hurry? And well, I want to give it a try with you because, you know, I wasn’t in love with them as I’m with you.”

“Hmm, I just adore it when you say that,” Tom purred, his head snuggled in Jake’s neck, as he rubbed back again his naked body along Jake’s, pushing his erection against his lover’s.

“Fuck,” a groan of pleasure escaped from Jake’s mouth, due to the sweet pressure and the dirty kiss Tom was providing to the delicate skin of Jake's neck.

“So, you want to try it?,” Tom asked in a slutty voice.

“Yes, baby, if you want it too.”

“Oh you have no idea how much I want to be balls deep in your ass, honey,” Tom dirty talked.

“Oh god, please.”

“And you’re already begging me… I’m so sure you’re made to be fucked, baby. With the perfect ass of yours. Waiting to be fucked hard and good with my cock.” Tom’s hand slipped between their bodies and encircled Jake’s hard-on, playing with a finger along the slit of the head.

“Tom, fuck, please.” Jake was already unable to stay still, his body craving for more touch, arching forward.

“What do you want, Jake? Tell me and I’ll do it,” Tom teased, his hot breath tickling Jake’s ear. 

“Come on, I need more,” Jake pleaded.

Then, Tom straightened and he changed their position so that he was the one between Jake’s legs. Jake now had his thighs outspread around Tom’s waist, and Tom made sure Jake’s legs tightened around his back by holding his left knee firmly against him, his other hand resting in the middle of Jake’s chest.

“Holy shit, just fuck me, Tom, please, fuck me.”

“I will baby, I promise. You just need to be patient, and then it could be so good for you.”

Tom kissed him hard, passionately. Their tongues played together a while, and at the same time, Tom began to trust his hips forward, as if he really was sinking his dick inside Jake’s ass. Their erections brushed against the other, the pre-cums spreading over their cocks and a few drops landed on Jake’s belly.

“I’m gonna fuck you, Jake, I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good with my cock inside your hole.”

Jake was breathing hard and fast, moaning as Tom’s movements began faster.

“But before, we need your hole to soften, so I’m gonna spread it nicely and slowly, first with some spit, with my fingers, and with my lips, my tongue, and then I’ll add a lot of lube and I’ll fuck you with my fingers until you beg me to stick my cock inside your ass. Because you’re going to beg honey, it’s going to be so fucking good when I’ll press and push nicely against your prostate with my fingers, that your cock will jump in expectations, leaking around my other hand, then I’ll suck you deep, chocking around your big cock while I’ll fuck you deeper, spreading your hole. And then, I’ll fuck you, for a long, long time. And you’re going to savor this moment.”

“I-, Tom, fuck, just…,” Jake babbled, too excited to know how to speak correctly, Tom having just fucked his brain.

“That sounds good, Jake? You still want to try it, baby?”

“Please, please, anything, just keep touching me Tom, need you so much.”

“Alright then,” Tom said, kissing him quickly. “I love to tease you like that, and be a slut while being in control, that’s fun for me, but I also want you to be enough comfortable and feeling safe with me, so if you want me to slow down things, you say so, ok?”

“Yes, I know, okay, baby,” Jake replied, looking honestly into Tom’s eyes, his pupils dilated by arousal.

“Good. And if it’s not good even after a while, it’s damn ok, because you’re not obliged to like it. Or we just try otherwise, or you’ll just have to fuck me, yeah?”

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure I’m gonna love it,” Jake smirked. “I already love it so much, how confident and slutty you are, so keep going. Just be nice, but you can continue to be as pushy as usual. I like you that way.”

“Deal.” Tom kissed his lover again, his fingertips touching Jake’s neck delicately, making him shudder, his hand playing with the golden chain Jake was wearing around his neck, which symbolized their union and belonging to each other.

“Then, spread your legs wide and relax, will you? You're about to get the best fucking rimming of your life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
